Cosecha de Amor
by Telitah
Summary: MistxRaguna one-shot basado en el videojuego para Wii: Rune Factory Frontier. Raguna, en un día común, invita a su vecina, Mist, a una cita en el lago Poli. Reviews, por favor :3.


-¡Buenos días, Raguna! –Exclamó Mist mientras alzaba la mano para saludar a su vecino. El joven de cabellos oscuros y alborotados se percató de su presencia y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días, Mist –Mencionó Raguna mientras guardaba su azadón y se acercaba a Mist.

-¿Cómo te va con las tierras? –Le preguntó ella mientras admiraba todos los vegetales que crecían en las tierras de Raguna. El joven sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, he limpiado la mayor parte del campo por todas las hierbas que quedaron del último invierno, y ya se ve un poco distinto, ¿no crees? –Mist asintió con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿Y qué hay de los nabos? –Preguntó Mist. Raguna rió nerviosamente y miró a su vecina.

-Claro que también estoy cultivando nabos, pues conozco a una persona que diariamente me recuerda cultivarlos. –Respondió él, sonriente.

-¡Fabuloso! Me aseguraré de pasar por tus tierras para observar el crecimiento de estos sabrosos vegetales. –Exclamó Mist mientras reía. Raguna sonrió y miró a Mist; era una chica un poco extraña, pero amable y buena. El buen ánimo de Mist siempre era contagioso en todo Trampoli.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer hoy, Mist? –Le preguntó Raguna, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos acerca de nabos.

-¿Yo? Pues, no lo sé. Creo que nada inusual. –Dijo Mist mientras sacaba su lengua tímidamente. Raguna sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Te gustaría ir al lago Poli conmigo? –Le preguntó Raguna. En ese momento, las mejillas de Mist se tiñeron de un leve color rosado.

-¿C-como una cita? –Preguntó ella. Raguna asintió.

-Si así lo prefieres, así será. –Contestó Raguna con sinceridad. Mist sonrió tímidamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos allí cerca de las cinco de la tarde? –Ofreció Mist.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos, Mist.

-¡Adiós, Raguna!

Mist se despidió de su amigo y regresó a su hogar. Mientras, Raguna la contemplaba alejarse. "Y pensar que hace tiempo ella fue la chica que me salvó" Pensó él antes de volver a trabajar en sus tierras con una definida sonrisa.

-

La puerta de la tienda Materia se abrió. Rosetta, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba en una posición de aburrimiento, se irguió al instante por la llegada de un cliente.

-¡Bienvenido a la tienda general Mate... –Exclamó Rosetta, pero cuando reconoció a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella, se detuvo-. Oh, qué tal Raguna.

Raguna le compartió una cálida sonrisa a la joven. Eunice y Tabatha, que en ese momento charlaban cómodamente sobre platillos en la tienda, saludaron con singular alegría al joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes, Raguna. –Saludó cordialmente Tabatha.

-¿Cómo estás, Raguna? –Le preguntó Eunice.

-Hola, Tabatha, Eunice. –Dijo Raguna alegremente.

-¿Qué tiene ese niño que les llama tanto la atención a ustedes las chicas? –Preguntó una voz masculina. Raguna sonrió.

-Hola, Danny. –Saludó el joven granjero.

-Hola, Raguna. –Mencionó Danny mientras acomodaba bolsas con semillas de la temporada en los estantes de la tienda.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Rosetta, regresando a su pose inicial de aburrimiento. Raguna la miró.

- Bueno... quería ver si tenías disponible a la venta algunas flores... –Dijo Raguna con un poco de timidez. Rosetta alzó una ceja.

-¿Flores? ¿Qué no las cultivas tú? –Preguntó Rosetta extrañada. Raguna se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. La dueña de la tienda Materia se apenó al momento de ver a su visitante así-. Pero, si quieres comprar flores, con todo gusto te las vendo, pero me gustaría saber porqué comprarás en vez de cultivarlas tú mismo.

Rosetta apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrecruzadas y sonrió maliciosamente.

-B-bueno... las necesito para hoy mismo y ya no tengo tiempo para cultivarlas... y yo... tendré una... –Susurraba Raguna.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo. –Exclamó Rosetta.

-Dije que yo... tendré una... ci... con... Mi...

-¡Habla más fuerte Raguna! No puedo entenderte si hablas así.

-¡Dije que tendré una cita con Mist! –Exclamó Raguna, mientras que su cara se ponía roja a más no poder. Rosetta abrió los ojos como platos, y Eunice y Tabatha, que en ese momento charlaban de exóticos platillos, miraron a Raguna con asombro. El joven de cabellos oscuros se incomodó. Danny se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-B-bueno, ¿Entonces podrías venderme un ramo de flores, Rosetta? –Retomó Raguna.

-S-sí, claro... pero por el momento no tengo flores de las que a Mist le gustan. -Respondió Rosetta, aún anonadada.

-Bueno, no importa, cualquier flor estará bien. –Dijo Raguna, un poco más calmado.

-Raguna, ¿Irás a una cita con Mist? –Le preguntó Eunice mientras se acercaba a Raguna y lo tomaba por el brazo para mirarlo fijamente. Raguna se volvió a sonrojar.

-S-sí... ¿Por qué tanto escándalo al respecto? –Preguntó él.

"Qué haría Erik para que las chicas lo siguieran como a Raguna..." Pensó Danny y volvió a reír por lo bajo.

-Es... una hermosa noticia. –Susurró Eunice. Raguna sonrió, y volvió a mirar a Rosetta.

-Esto... bueno Rosetta, ¿Qué flores me recomiendas? –Preguntó el joven. Rosetta ya no se veía tan segura como estaba antes de sacar ese tema.

-Pues... ven, pasa, elije las que tú consideres mejor. –Raguna asintió y pasó al estante que se encontraba detrás de la recepción. Mientras el joven granjero elegía sus preciadas flores, Rosetta y las otras chicas susurraban, pero en forma positiva. Danny seguía acomodando las bolsas con semillas.

Cuando Raguna por fin eligió su ramo de flores, se encontró con las caras de las otras chicas, llenas de curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Raguna con cierto nerviosismo; esas caras decían que pronto vendría una avalancha de preguntas incómodas hacia él.

-¿Has terminado ya de comprar? –Preguntó Rosetta sin mirarlo directamente. Raguna las miró unos instantes, y después asintió-. Puedes llevarte las flores así.

-¿¡Q-qué!? No, te las pagaré. –Raguna le entregó el dinero a Rosetta, pero ella le cerró la palma de su mano y sacudió la cabeza con tranquilidad.

-No pido más, pero por favor, hazla muy feliz. –Mencionó Rosetta con sinceridad mientras miraba a Raguna a los ojos. Éste se sobresaltó por su frase, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Así lo haré. Gracias, Rosetta. –Susurró Raguna.

-Adiós, Raguna, y suerte. –Dijo Danny con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡Buena suerte con tu cita, Raguna! –Exclamaron Tabatha y Eunice al unísono.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo él, y acto seguido, salió de la tienda de Rosetta.

-

El sol estaba por esconderse en el acogedor pueblo de Trampoli, y Raguna se encontraba apreciando la puesta de sol en el puente del lago Poli, con un ramo de flores de color rosa pastel que se mecían suavemente al ritmo del viento.

La voz de Mist se escuchó pronto en la cercanía del lago, e inmediatamente Raguna se giró para ver llegar a su acompañante y dedicarle una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Raguna! –Sonrió Mist mientras corría para encontrarse con él.

-¡Mist, hola! –Exclamó él, y acto seguido, miró el ramo de flores que sostenía entre sus manos, e inmediatamente se sonrojó-. E-estas son para ti.

Mist sonrió ampliamente y tomó delicadamente el ramo de flores color rosa pastel que Raguna le obsequió, para después inhalar el dulce aroma que compartían aquellas flores.

-¡Qué bonitas, gracias Raguna! –Mist calló un momento, y al instante miró a Raguna con una pícara sonrisa-. ¿Te imaginas un ramo de nabos? ¿No crees que sería maravilloso?

Raguna torció la boca y sonrió fingidamente. Mist soltó una suave carcajada al instante.

-Solo bromeaba; no puedo pedir más, esta cita apenas comienza y ya siento a mi corazón bombear con rapidez. –Añadió ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color de las flores.

-¿Quieres tomar un paseo por el lago? –Le ofreció Raguna amablemente mientras le tendía la mano a su compañera.

-

Raguna y Mist descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, aún en el lago Poli, observando el ahora cielo nocturno con una sonrisa.

-Qué bonitas son las estrellas. ¿Crees que veremos alguna constelación? –Mencionó Mist con singular alegría para después juntar las palmas de sus manos. Raguna rió un poco nervioso.

-No lo creo, se ven aún más noche. –Dijo Raguna con cierta timidez.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no importa, estar aquí... contigo, es suficiente para mí. –Susurró Mist mientras cerraba sus ojos y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Raguna con suavidad. Momentos después de un tierno silencio, Mist recuperó la charla.

-Gracias por este fantástico día, Raguna. Eres una maravillosa persona. –Mencionó ella mientras se aferraba a su ramo de flores.

-Gracias a ti, por venir. –Dijo Raguna con sinceridad. El joven de cabellos color café se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mist, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mist mientras recobraba su postura normal con lentitud.

De inmediato, las mejillas de Raguna se volvieron a teñir.

-Yo... quiero decirte que... t-te... ¡Te amo! –Exclamó con toda sinceridad. Mist se sobresaltó ante la repentina declaración, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules se dibujaron en la joven.

-¡Raguna! –Exclamó, pero trató de hablar con calma-. Yo... ¡Yo también te amo! P-pero... ¿Es esto lo que tú quieres? –Preguntó ella con timidez.

-Más que otra cosa. –La decidida mirada de Raguna no dio oportunidad a más palabras-. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

De los ojos de Mist empezaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Exclamó ella, y acto seguido, se abalanzó a Raguna y lo abrazó.

Ambos quedaron así, abrazados por el silencio, por unos momentos más, pues las palabras ya no eran necesarias ante los sinceros sentimientos de los dos jóvenes.


End file.
